1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable antenna bracket, and more particularly to a micro adjustable antenna bracket to adjust a satellite antenna. The micro adjustable antenna bracket can adjust precisely the direction in which the antenna points to improve signal magnitude.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna receives and transmits signals such as video, telephone and the like to and from a geosynchronous satellite.
Most antennas that transmit and receive signals to and from a satellite have a concave antenna dish with a rear surface and are generally mounted with an adjustable antenna bracket. The adjustable antenna bracket generally can adjust the direction in which the satellite antenna points.
Defects and shortcomings of the conventional adjustable antenna bracket follow.
1. The adjustable antenna bracket only roughly adjusts the angle of the satellite antenna.
2. The antenna dish cannot consistently be pointed precisely at the best location and angle. Therefore, the magnitude of the signal is not optimum.